A Middays' Summers Dream
by J.HHH
Summary: The Story of Issac Newton


A Midday's Summers Dream

Once upon a time in the not so far away land called Who Ville, lived the tall, not so pretty princess Helena. Helena lived in a magnificent castle with her best friend, the gorgeous, petite, gracious, Hermia. This castle of theirs stood on top of a luscious green hill, towering over the whole village of Abloogablooga (The home of Hermia's lover, Lysander) and the mystical Lake Biosuk. Every day, Helena and Hermia would venture down to Lake Biosuk for a midday swim. However, on this one particular day Hermia was not feeling well, so Helena went to the lake alone. And this where our story begins.

It was around 12 noon as Helena took her first steps into the refreshing blue water. Up and down she bobbed head, in and out of the water, splashing around without a care in the world. As she continued moving about, she heard the voice of another behind her. Frantically turning around, she was shocked to find that no one was there except a small frog. Finding no one there, she turned continued swimming around again, but remained alert. Not long after she had taken her first stroke, the voice called after her again. Again, Helena turned to find nothing but that very same frog staring right after. Completely lost to what was going on, Helena jokingly asked the frog if it was he who had called her. To her surprise, the frog spoke and replied to her. Paralyzed with fear, Helena stood silent as the frog explained how he was a charming young prince named Demetrius that could only be set free by a kiss from a princess. Demetrius promised that if Helena would kiss him, he would be hers forever. Helena had always dreamed of having her own Prince Charming like Hermia, and without hesitation kissed the frog. Startled, the frog jumped in the water and swam away. It was there and then did Helena realize that the frog was not the one who spoke to her. It was the rock behind the frog. Nevertheless, she kissed the rock.

Immediately after the kiss, Demetrius underwent a magnificent transformation into a young, handsome prince. Overjoyed, Helena took Demetrius back to the castle to plan their wedding. As they approached near the castle, Helena spotted Hermia and Lysander both sitting under an apple tree talking, while enjoying the crisp summer air. Hermia seemed to be feeling better, so Helena decided to introduce Demetrius to her. All was going well amongst the four of them, when suddenly Demetrius knelt on one knee and proposed to Hermia. Lysander, Hermia, and Helena all shocked explained to Demetrius that Hermia belonged to Lysander. Yet, the stubborn, hard headed Demetrius wouldn't take no as an answer. Demetrius challenged Lysander to the one thing he was good at, Uno. Lysander, showing the respect he had for Hermia, declined the challenge, and took Hermia back with him to the village. Demetrius was about to chase after them, when Helena stopped Demetrius and confronted him about what had just happened. Demetrius explained that after fifteen long minutes with Helena, he no longer loved her, but rather loved Helena. Demetrius proclaimed that he would stop at nothing until Hermia was his. He then left to village, leaving Helena broken, shocked, and alone under the apple tree.

Entering the village for the first time, Demetrius had no idea where to start looking for Hermia. Going house to house, he was determined to knock on every door until he found Hermia. As Demetrius was about to knock on the door of the very last house in village, the door swung open, knocking him over. Out came Lysander followed by Hermia, with a proposal for Demetrius. Lysander proclaimed that if Demetrius could answer his riddle within the half hour, Hermia would be his. Confidently, Demetrius scoffed at Lysander and agreed to the proposal. Without hesitation Lysander asked Demetrius the question, "What goes up, but never comes down?" Slowly Demetrius's smile faded as he had realized, he did not know the answer. Shamed, Demetrius left the village, giving up all hope on ever having Hermia. Demetrius walked back to the apple tree hoping to find Helena, but she was gone. Demetrius sat down underneath the tree to reflect on the days events, when suddenly an apple fell and hit his head. From that day on he was known as Issac Newton.


End file.
